


Decoding your heart

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Trashy Baeksoo [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun wonders why Kyungsoo’s heart beats faster when they hold hands.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Trashy Baeksoo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118630
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Decoding your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HOTDOG69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOTDOG69/gifts).



> Because on twitter you said that all the Baeksoo writers were kidnapped and you rite ;((

“Hm..." Baekhyun tilts his head, entwining their fingers together. "What does it mean?” Kyungsoo lets him hold his hand to the side, leaning over the table to scribble on the paper in front of him. He’s been doing his homework for the past hour, and only now has Baekhyun sat down to join him.

He’s waiting for an answer. Preoccupied, Kyungsoo continues writing and asks, “What does what mean?”

“What does it mean,” Baekhyun readjusts his grip, “if when I hold your hand, your heart starts beating faster?”

“... Mine?”

“Yeah. Yours.”

“Well.” Kyungsoo flips the page, reaches over to grab his calculator. “Was I running before that?”

“No.”

“Am I in a life or death situation while you hold my hand?”

“Not that either.”

Kyungsoo hums, tracing the numbers with his eyes. “Well, then, I guess it must mean I like you.”

He can feel Baekhyun’s fingers touch his wrist, checking his pulse. Baekhyun’s had a habit of doing that ever since he learned it in one of his nursing courses, checking the heartbeat of whoever’s hand he was holding, and recently more often than not the hand he’s holding is Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo finishes the question he was working on and finally turns to Baekhyun, finding him with his eyes on his inner wrist, where his fingers gently rest.

“It’s fast,” Baekhyun says.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers.

Baekhyun brings his fingers up to rest on his neck, and he feels the fast _thump thump_ s of Baekhyun’s heart.

They’re looking at each other now. Kyungsoo thinks he might not be breathing when he moves his hand to cup his jaw, tilting his head. When their lips meet, he watches Baekhyun close his eyes, feels him lean against his palm. Soft and slow. His heart is loud in his ears and he’s certain Baekhyun can hear it too when they pull away from each other and he smiles.

“It’s pounding,” Baekhyun says, laying his hand on Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Because of you.”

“I’m sorry.”

But he smiles again, beautifully, and Kyungsoo can’t help but lean in once more, covering Baekhyun’s hand with his own as they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on an EXO edit and you'd all better watch it when it's done!! >:(  
> I'll probably post it on twitter (@andwewrite_pmp) and on youtube (I'll send a link when it's done)
> 
> Okay ily stay happy stay healthy mwah


End file.
